This invention relates to metal working machines of a type capable of performing different operations on metal workpieces including punching and shearing operations.
Metal working machines capable of performing different metal working operations on different types of workpieces, are well-known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,276 to Malmgren, issued Oct. 31, 1972. Such multi-purpose machines while advantageous because of their versatility, have certain drawbacks, including for example increased cost of construction, more complex controls and more costly maintenance as compared to single-purpose metal working machines of comparable size and capacity. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose machine which avoids the aforementioned drawbacks without sacrifice of the versatility associated with multi-purpose machines.